


Upside

by kaizoku



Category: Stargate:Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn me over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I wrote this in late 2007, got it betaed by [](http://courtberger.livejournal.com/profile)[**courtberger**](http://courtberger.livejournal.com/) (thanks!) and then let it languish on my harddrive. I think I was unhappy with it? But it's been so long I can't remember why anymore. So, uh, have some porn.
> 
> Originally posted [on livejournal.](http://kaizoku.livejournal.com/96858.html)

John seemed to hesitate as he sat down. They had figured out how to raise the bed, so his legs hung down instead of resting on the floor.

"We don't have to," Rodney started to say, but John lay down on his back on the bed before he could finish. John didn't look back at him as he scooted himself all the way down, his feet slipping on the sheets as he tried to get leverage.

Rodney couldn't help grinning at the sight. And it was a beautiful sight: John completely naked, scars and chest hair and the angular proportions of his body all bared to Rodney's view. He might have stared a little long.

"Okay," John said, stretching his legs out flat and looking up at him. Rodney moved forward. He was shirtless but he had his black cargo pants still on. Rodney felt a little awkward being half-naked but he concentrated his attention on John on the bed instead of thinking about it.

"Wait, hold on." John sat up and kicked the pillows off the bed onto the floor then lay back down. Rodney had paused; he continued forward more slowly. John squirmed slightly to get into position.

"You're sure this isn't going to be too uncomfortable?" Rodney sounded worried. John straightened his shoulders a little, then settled into the bed, all his muscles going lax -- except his hand which reached down to curl around his lolling, semi-hard cock. He looked up at Rodney as he slowly jacked himself and gave him a dirty smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure," John murmured. His eyes closed as Rodney carded his fingers through John's hair and then dug his fingers in to massage his head and neck. Then his touch lightened and he stroked a hand down John's cheek and over his throat, feeling John swallow convulsively. He let his hands wander down to John's chest, rubbing gently in circles. He watched attentively as John jerked when his fingertips skimmed his nipples. John opened his eyes -- he had gorgeous eyelashes -- and gave him a smile that looked a tiny bit shaky. Rodney smiled back at him, and then tickled his sides evilly, to watch John laugh and twist away. He kind of regretted it when John tensed up again.

"Bastard," John gasped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You like it," Rodney said, soothing with his hands now. John relaxed again as Rodney leaned down and kissed John clumsily upside-down. They bumped noses and laughed, then they both shifted the right way and their mouths managed to fit together.

"Mmm." John hummed against him. Rodney's back panged and he stood back up. John looked so happy, though they hadn't even done anything yet.

Rodney cupped John's chin in his right hand and brushed his thumb over John's mouth a few times, until he opened it. He dipped in, once, twice, spread the moisture across John's lips, then let him suck on it again. He pulled it out wet and went straight to John's right nipple, circling the areola until John's breath caught and the nipple peaked up hard. He wetted two fingers on his left hand and did the same to the other nipple. John started breathing harder, his chest jerking up every time Rodney pinched or twisted.

Letting go, Rodney came around the bed. He knew what John wanted but he decided he wasn't going to give it to him yet. He had planned to just do what John had asked, but now he was thinking it would be better to get him more worked up first.

John followed him with his eyes as he moved. He had tensed up a little, but more in anticipation than nervousness Rodney thought. He moved John's hand off his cock, where it had just been resting, hardly moving for the last few minutes. Rodney guided it up to lie next to John's head -- not stretched uncomfortably but enough to make him feel slightly restricted. By the speed of John's breathing, it was successful. He left John's other hand where it was, lying along his side. He doubted John would try to move it.

Rodney set his hand down on John's thigh. John twitched, not expecting the touch.

"Don't move and don't make any noise," Rodney told him. John moaned, obviously without meaning to, and louder than either of them expected. He pressed his lips together to stop the sound.

Rodney smiled at him.

"I said no moving," he scolded jokingly.

John glared at him and he chuckled.

There was a layer of soft, dark hair on John's legs and it felt good to run his hand over it and up John's thighs, making him squirm. He could tell John wanted to open his legs as he reached higher up, teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Finally he took pity and pushed John's legs wider. John turned his face away but Rodney suspected he was getting off on it, on Rodney controlling him. He was getting off on doing it to him.

John's cock quivered when Rodney touched it and he felt an answering pulse in his own erection. He put a hand on John's chest, pushing him down into the bed, though whether to ground himself or John he wasn't sure. Rodney had a knee on the bed now, as he touched John with two hands, caressing his penis and scrotum and dipping down to trail over his perineum, while his other hand moved up to press lightly against John's throat.

"Open your legs more," Rodney told John, his voice coming out hoarse. "You can moan." He added, fisting John's dick.

John groaned like he had been suppressing it for hours, so strongly that Rodney thought for a second he might have hurt him. John opened his legs post-haste and pumped his hips up into Rodney's hand. After that first thrust he stopped though, and Rodney realized he was holding himself in check, his muscles trembling against his natural instinct to move up and into the sensations. Holding himself down.

Fuck, that was hot.

Rodney moved his hands away and John sighed and opened his eyes. Rodney got onto the bed, crawling up John's body and laying down on top of him. John embraced him, wrapping himself around Rodney as much as possible. They writhed together, kissing, their legs entwined -- the fabric of Rodney's pants rough against John's bare skin in the best way. Rodney shoved his thigh between John's, riding him and feeling the damp spot on his pants growing. John tried to force his arm between them to get to Rodney's zipper but Rodney pushed himself up, sitting back on John's legs. Strong arms tried to pull him back down, but he resisted. John was red-faced and panting open-mouthed, his eyes dark and a little clouded as he looked up at him.

"Do you still want...?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, now. Do it, Rodney." John's gaze flickered from his face down to the bulge in his black pants and he swallowed. "Now is good."

Suddenly clumsier, Rodney clambered off John, who took the opportunity to grope him.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Don't take them off all the way."

"It's a good thing I know you get off on this or I'd wonder what you have against me being naked," Rodney teased.

"They look good on you," John replied easily. "Especially your ass."

"Always with the ass," Rodney rolled his eyes.

"It's a nice ass. And anyway," His voice dropped, "I like how it feels. When... you know."

"Yeah, me too," Rodney said.

It turned him on when John talked about what they did. Especially when he let slip something about how he felt -- not a common occurrence in any situation.

Rodney didn't have on boxers, so he could just pull himself out, and he made short work of it.

John, meanwhile, rolled over and kneeled up to the edge of the bed. Rodney caught and cradled his head when John tried to take him in his mouth. He held his jaw and pressed a finger to his mouth. John bit it playfully, but hard enough to hurt.

Without thinking, Rodney slapped his cheek. They both held their breath for a second, then John gave a low moan.

"I thought you didn't want to do that."

"Yeah, um, I don't, uh -- didn't," Rodney choked. "Was it good?"

John nodded, looking dazed. Rodney deliberated, then slapped him again, quickly, twice. Then again with his other hand. John's right cheek looked red. John pushed forward on his hands and knees, smooshing his face against Rodney's chest. Rodney held John to him by the back of the neck, feeling his breath coming fast against his stomach. He looked down at the dark head of mussed hair nuzzled against him and felt his heart skip a beat.

"What do you want, John?" he asked gently.

John said something into his skin that he couldn't hear.

"What?" Rodney pulled him back slightly. John turned his head, keeping his cheek pressed close.

"Fuck me. Turn me over and fuck my mouth," John said, raw-sounding.

He could do that. Though he was so aroused now, he didn't know how long he'd last in John's mouth. He pushed John away from him and down onto the bed, and John melted down into the sheets on his stomach, his legs splayed and loose. Rodney grabbed his right arm and forced him to turn over, pulling him farther towards him until John's head and shoulders were hanging off the end of the raised bed. He had adjusted it to the perfect height. He took half a step forward, letting his cock bob and rub up against John's face, his neck.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, yeah, put it in please. If you want," he added. He opened his eyes for a moment to look at Rodney, then they slid shut again like he couldn't keep them open.

Rodney took his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip against John's chin and across his cheekbone, leaving a smear of pre-cum. This was the big thing for John, that Rodney really want what they were doing. That he want to _do it to John_. And he knew that Rodney wasn't always comfortable with what John wanted, or with being as selfish as John wanted him to be. The idea that John would do pretty much whatever he told him tended to make him feel, well -- _really_ turned on, but also a little nauseous. And John knew that and was trying not to pressure him into anything.

But he so, so wasn't. This might have been John's idea, but it had become one of Rodney's hottest fantasies ever since he had first told him about it.

"I want to, John. Believe me, I'm going to fuck your mouth so hard."

John moaned and tossed his head. Rodney continued tracing his cock over his face, his forehead, his eyes closed. It felt like he was anointing him somehow; John looking almost exultant, his lips barely parted, the pulse visible in his arched neck.

John jumped a little when Rodney pressed himself to his lips. He looked like he was lost in his own world, his brow knitted, completely focused trying to draw Rodney's cock in. Rodney played there for a minute, just enjoying the stimulation of breath and tongue against the head. It felt deliciously dirty to rub his cock on John's lips and watch his want play across his face.

John's eyes flickered open for a second as Rodney pushed a bit further into his mouth. Then Rodney pulled back and fucked his mouth shallowly, a little faster, his foreskin catching on John's lips. Each time he pulled back, John tightened his lips like he was trying to hold onto him. Like he wanted to Rodney to stay inside him. Rodney wanted to stay there too, to keep them connected. He felt a surge of affection and love for John, for this beautiful strong man he was with.

Rodney lost control for a second and thrust deeper than he had meant to, making John grunt around his cock. He backed off a little -- or tried to, but John whined and strained upwards to take him back in. Rodney drew a deep breath and gripped his chin, forcing John down off his cock, then increased his pace to a steady in and out. He used his hand to open John's mouth wider and John moaned in response, his hips bucking. Rodney was hunching over now to get the right angle as he started going just a little into John's throat. He could feel John struggling to adjust to the different position -- usually they did this on the bed or with one of them sitting. Rodney actually had less control over his thrusts like this. He felt like he was looming over John, and it looked like it, like he was forcing John to swallow his cock, even though John's hands were fisted in the sheet and his hips were shifting with the need to rub his cock against something. Rodney knew that in John's mind it was probably Rodney telling him not to masturbate, but he didn't make it an explicit instruction. It was always amazing to see when John reached the point of not being able to resist his own need anymore.

And if Rodney felt really evil, _then_ he would forbid him to touch himself.

Watching John take him in so smoothly was getting him close to the edge. He pushed, gently, implacably going deep. Then feeling John's throat spasm open, a little deeper. He could actually see John's throat bulging with his cock. He was only in there a moment before John choked slightly and he pulled back, but he felt a strange shiver go up his back. There was something about the way John looked, like everything was right in his world in that moment.

He pulled out all the way this time. His cock was covered in thick saliva. John opened his eyes and looked hazily up at him. He still had that peaceful, almost drugged look as Rodney stroked his face.

"Don't stop," John said fuzzily. The words came out raspy, and then John coughed twice, and wow, that really should not turn him on that much but it did.

He went back to fucking John's throat. In, pause, out. He had stopped coming all the way out of his mouth, so John was forced to breathe in through his nose as he took him. After a little while, Rodney's back cramped up so he put one hand down on the bed, then the other. He purposefully did it while he was still deep in John's throat, so that they both could feel the change in angle. He watched as his cock pushed the upper part of John's throat out more. He could feel John swallowing convulsively, the pressure moving up and down. He held himself off from coming just barely. John reached up and tapped his thigh and Rodney slowly pulled out.

John cleared his throat, then said, "You can go faster. I want to make you come down my throat."

"Oh fuck," Rodney moaned.

John grinned at him and opened his mouth wide like an invitation as Rodney slid slickly back in.

It was faster this time and Rodney didn't worry about hurting John because he was moaning constantly around his cock and his hands were clutching Rodney's thighs, pulling him closer and closer. He was holding himself up by his arms on the bed and just pumping himself in, over and over. John was working him with his throat muscles and he couldn't control his orgasm. He could feel it approaching and it felt like he was as much in John's control as John was in his. He felt like he was falling when it happened, his entire body trembling apart, the only thing holding him together was the soft, wet heat clutching at him and John's hands on his ass, pulling him in as deep as he could go.

His knees went weak and he had to push himself off, John guiding him to fall on the bed next to him. He was still trembling when John turned around and lay down next to him. Rodney pulled him in close and John held him while he gathered himself back together, laughing softly at the enormity of what they had just done.

"What's so funny?" John asked, smiling. That made him giggle harder.

"Nothing," he said, burying his face in John's neck.

John kissed his face and stroked his back and if he was laughing at little at him, Rodney figured that was okay. Pretty much everything was okay right now.

And John was very okay, in fact he was just fine if the state of his cock was anything to go by. Rodney snuck a hand down and gave it a squeeze, which made John stop laughing in about 0.001 seconds. Rodney thought he might have to give that a try some time when John was antagonizing him (and yes, he was aware that John liked to antagonize him. He was pretty sure that getting Rodney wound up actually made him horny.)

"How's your throat doing?" He asked, stroking John's cock some more.

"It's fine," John answered, stretching out on the bed like a cat being petted.

Then he coughed a little. Rodney gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe some water," he coughed again, getting up and going into the bathroom. Rodney watched him -- John walking around naked was a rare event and to be appreciated. John sat back down with a glass of water, curling his legs up on the bed.

"I kind of like having the bed up this high," John said.

"Wouldn't be much fun if you rolled off in the middle of the night," Rodney commented. John was a notoriously restless sleeper. Well, notorious with him.

That reminded him, actually.

"Have you done that a lot?" Rodney asked, pulling John back down into bed once he'd set the glass aside. He pressed up next to him, enjoying the heat from their skin.

"What, given blowjobs?" John asked innocently.

Rodney smacked him lightly. John sat up and tugged Rodney's pants off and then pulled the sheet up around them.

"No -- well, yes, but ones like that." He was so not going to say "deepthroating," even to John.

"I... used to. It was a while ago."

"With who?" Rodney asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"My ex-wife," John said.

Rodney gaped at him. That was... a lot kinkier than he had expected.

John laughed. "Gotcha."

"I hate you," Rodney narrowed his eyes. "Hate, hate, hate, hate --"

John started tickling him until he broke off. Then they lay there panting for a minute.

"There was this guy after I was in Afghanistan."

"After your black mark?" Rodney asked when John didn't seem like he was going to go on.

"You're not supposed to know about that," John said, actually looking a little annoyed.

"Oh please, everyone knows about that. Well," he amended, "Everyone meaning me and Elizabeth and Jack and Caldwell," John snorted, "And probably Teyla and Lorne, you'd know better than me. And, uh, possibly Zelenka?"

"Thanks, Rodney," John said dryly. "Ronon knows. I told him."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said he didn't care and that if he'd always obeyed orders, he'd be dead by now. And then he said that I should take a page out of his book and try to not get killed more often."

"He actually said 'page out of his book'? Does he even own any books?"

"Yes, Rodney. Because he made sure to bring his whole Jane Austen collection with him while he was a Runner."

"Okay, okay, but does he read anything now? He could borrow something from me if he wanted. Do you think he'd like Heinlein? Hmm, maybe I'll loan him _Stranger in a Strange Land_... or _Citizen of the Galaxy_, I bet he'd like that..." He trailed off when he noticed John giving him a strange look.

"Oh, right. So, tell me about this guy."

John groaned. "He was just someone I met after I was sent home to wait until they decided if they were going to court-martial me or not. I figured I was out of there anyway, so I just... did it." He looked kind of bleak.

Rodney wasn't very good with this kind of stuff, but he figured he'd try.

"Thanks, uh, for telling me."

"No problem," John said mirthlessly.

"Okay, shut up now," Rodney said and leaned over and kissed him.

John relaxed almost immediately into the kiss and let Rodney push him down easily. Rodney realized that John was still a little in subspace from earlier. They had gotten kind of off-track with their conversation, but John was about half-hard still. Rodney slid down and took him in his mouth, feeling John touch his head and run his fingers through his hair.

Rodney switched back and forth between sucking and jacking him off, and eventually got out the lube and played with John's ass while he licked his cock. He finished him off with his hand, so he could watch him cum. It was an amazing thing, to see John bucking into his hand, red and panting. Rodney crawled back up before he came and kissed him, licking into his mouth. They ended up with cum all over both of them and Rodney drew his fingers through it and rubbed it into their skin, John's neck and chest, his own cock. John watched him, looking exhausted and well-fucked and happy.

They fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other.


End file.
